Alive
by Shaneey
Summary: Harry isn't answering her letters, and Hermione is worried. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own…I only own the big shiny…and the little shiny…but not Harry Potter

A/N: Hi! This is just a stupid something I thought up one night (…well it was technically the morning…but let's not sweat the details…). I don't know if I'm going to continue the fic...it all depends on the response I get to the prologue!

O and btw:

This chapter isn't beta'd or anything so there are probably lot of typos and well…just mistakes overall. And on top of being un-beta'd ...this si sorta my first official fan fic...so ...don't hurt me if it sucks!

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Prologue

I stopped a few feet from the crumpled form ahead of me. I couldn't make myself step closer.

"Harry?"

No response.

"Harry!"

I watched, holding my breath. When I heard no response, my thoughts started racing and the tears began to fall. He couldn't leave me. Not like this. There were so many things we planned on doing. Getting married, starting a family, finding a place to live. Our dreams couldn't just die like this. _He_ couldn't just die like this.

"'Mione?"

My breath came out in one long sigh, my tears falling all the harder. He was alive. _Harry was alive! _But his voice sounded so frail, so vulnerable, and he was hurt. Badly.

"I'm right here, Harry."

My legs, which had finally started to respond, carried me over toward his frail body. I knelt next to him, reaching fro his hand. As I settled my self near Harry, I heard him sigh, seemingly relaxing in my presence.

"I'm glad you're here, 'Mione. I didn't really want to die alone."

My breath caught. For a second I was choking, gasping for air that would not come.

"Your not going to die, Harry." The words came out in the same prim-and-proper way I used to use when talking to the boys about their homework. "You can't, I won't let you."

But, even as I said this, I doubted my own statement. Looking over his battered body, all I could see was blood. _So much blood. _I could see how pale Harry's skin was, and, if I wasn't mistaken, his hand seemed a little cooler than it should be.

Even as I watched over him, I could feel him drifting away, losing his grasp on life.

Still holding on to Harry's hand, I sat back on my heels and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do for me to break down now. We would never get out of this situation alive (_Alive_ being the operative word.) if I didn't think of something fast.

_Oh God! What are we going to do? _

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Please review. Preferably no flames, but if it was really that bad then do whatever you thing you should. I'd appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism though!

Thanx,

**Jess**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny.

**Summary: **Harry isn't answering her letters, and Hermione is worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alive **

**Jessica Shade**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger was worried.

No, she was beyond worried.

She was _frantic. _

Hermione hadn't heard from Harry _once _this summer. No matter how many owls she sent, there was never an answer.

She had been worrying over this fact for a week, trying to find reasons for the lack of correspondence, but the girl had only managed to come up with three reasons, though none were exactly viable.

Glancing down at the wrinkled paper, Hermione's brow furrowed. She had been pouring over this exact piece of paper for what was bordering on a week. Writing, then crossing out, then re-writing reason after reason.

So far, only three had survived the wrath of Hermione's pen.

_The Effects of Unknown Parties and Reasons on Lack of Correspondence:_

_(Why Harry Hasn't Answered Any of My Letters:)_

_1. The Dursleys._

_2. Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_3. He's simply doesn't desire to talk to me. _

She didn't know which reason would have bothered her more.

_No that's stupid, _Hermione argued with herself, _I'd much rather Harry ha-hate me then he be hurt. _

And that was the truth.

As much as it would hurt for Harry to hate her, she would much rather him be safe and happy while doing so, then in any kind of pain.

But either way, Hermione had made up her mind, and after a full week of debating it, she was following through.

"Mum, Dad, I have a question…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Okay. …after, what? Nine months? There's finally a chpater 2!

:) I hope you enjoyed it. God knows I hated writing it.

I know its short but it made sense to me to cut it off there.

No promises on chapter three, though I don't expect it take nine months to write.

Thank you

Please review,

Jessy

P.S. Constructive criticism welcome.

Flames…well if you think your wasting your time reading this then why would you bother wasting your time review? Really, completely nonsensical.

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
